


[Podfic]  Accidents Will Happen

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>When Pete and Patrick opened their bakery, they accidentally submitted the domestic partnership form instead of the business partnership paperwork. They discover this when same sex marriage becomes legal and all registered domestic partnerships convert to marriages. Shenanigans ensue.</em> </p>
<p>Podfic of the story by melusina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Accidents Will Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reading_is_in](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reading_is_in/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Accidents Will Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318566) by [melusina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melusina/pseuds/melusina). 



cover art created by [akamine-chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Accidents%20Will%20Happen.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:48:44



## Audiofic archive download links

  * mp3 coming soon | **Size:** 45 MB
  * m4b coming soon | **Size:** 28 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Accidents%20Will%20Happen.mp3) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/Accidents%20Will%20Happen.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
